Just the Two of Us
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: A trip to the famous train station town for Black and White. But it's not just the destination that counts, it's also the journey.


This is for the tumblr secret Santa that I joined.

Thisiscanon, I'm your Secret Santa! I hope you like it.

I want to thank my friend Mads for beta reading this.

* * *

 **Just the Two of Us**

Evening was approaching. The sky which was expected to be bathed in an orange glow, was covered by a layer of clouds, giving the impression that it was way past midnight. However that did not prevent Black from gazing outside at the dark scenery. The pitpatter from the rain had halted long ago and changed into soft ticks of white powder, covering everything in a white blanket.

The young man could not help but feel entranced by it. He couldn't believe how a scenery would chance so drastically in mere hours. The dark gloom from the rain, brown dirt, slumbering trees, or the dark rich colour from the evergreens that did continue to flourish in the winter, all had been covered in a think layer of snow. Most of it laid untouched first, but now he spotted various footprint patterns of the Pokémon that lived in the mountain range.

"It's almost time for dinner, how about we head out to the restaurant cabin?"

Black's attention shifted from the window to the person across of him. White was looking at him expectantly, her arms tucked neatly on the table and the map with documents she was examining a while ago laid closed in front of her.

Now that he thought of it. He did feel hungry and he was sure their Pokémon would also want to eat something after being hours inside of their Poke Balls.

"Sure," Was the only word that came to his mind.

Black got up and extended his hand to the girl, which she took gladly.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to have much of a proper conversation, but I really wanted to finish this before we arrive at our destination. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to give my full attention to this trip and everything has been so hectic the last couple of weeks," White gave Black an apologic glance while she softly squeezed his hand. "I really want to enjoy this trip with you, Black-kun. I've been anticipating this for so long. I mean I've been in Kanawa Town only once and that was while I was practicing my battling skills. I haven't gotten much of a chance to truly enjoy it."

They were spending Christmas at Kanawa Town, just the two of them. Both trainers had made the arrangement weeks ago. With Black traveling most of the time and White busy with her work as producer, they hardly had time to see each other, let alone spent some quality time. The last time they had such an opportunity was a few months back when they were celebrating their birthdays together and even then it was a last minute surprise from White who was in Alola at that time.

The restaurant, where dinner was served was a few cabins in the back which was dimly lit. The walls were made a rosewood and gave out a luxurious feel, along with the carefully crafted Wallchieres. The ceiling was decorated in one of the most detailed art he had ever seen. Well, Black never was much of an expect on art, but he did notice how the soft colours used for that ceiling painting patched perfectly with the rest of the cabin's ambience. The tables were neatly separated, leaving enough space for several Pokémon or humans.

This place was definitely not something you could experience everyday.

The two trainers were approached by a waiter who greeted them politely.

"A table for two?" He asked.

White nodded and the two were let to a table in the middle of the cabin. Both of them took a seat and the waiter placed their menu's on the table.

"Pokemon up to two meters in height are allowed out of the Poke Ball. Their food will be provided along with your meals. Now is there anything you would like to drink?"

Black glanced back at his menu card. Quickly skimming through the list of beverages, however nothing seemed to have caught his attention.

"Regular tea is fine," White spoke up before he could utter a response.

The waiter nodded and left the two trainers on their own.

"I hope you don't mind," White spoke up awkwardly as she gave her boyfriend a nervous glance. She slightly raised her head from her menu. "I know you're not used to these kind of things, but I couldn't think of a better way to spent Christmas with you. I just wanted to get away for a short while. Just the two of us."

A blush of pink adorned Black's face as he listened to his girlfriend and it took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"I'm the one who should be troubled. As your boyfriend, I'm supposed to surprise you with trips and presents. I know I'm not very good at this dating thing, but I still want to try my best and make you happy. You're a very busy person and despite all, you still find a way to make time for me. You grab any opportunity to visit or make a quick call and here I come with just a bunch of silly presents and gestures.. and I—"

White cut him short, pressing a finger softly against his lips. Her brows, which were crooked, slowly relaxed as she gave him an understanding smile. "You've done more than what I could ever wish for, Black-kun. I'm fine that you don't give me flowers, or shower me in jewelry or outings to a fancy restaurant or other places. As long as you stay as you are."

Her hand took his, squeezing it gentle. A routine both of them had grown accustomed to.

"You're my best friend, my moral support, my knight. Since the day we met, you've been there for me, supported me and that means more to me than any gift."

White really knows what to say to him, because again he was left speechless. Black pulled her hand to him and trapped it between both his hands. "Well then, for this trip, let me be a propiate boyfriend just once."

The teen uncharacteristicely pressed her fingers against his lips and White couldn't help but burst into giggles. Making him feel even more awkward than before.

"Please, I'm trying to be serious here!"

The girl tried to take deep breaths, hoping to calm herself, but it only became worse. "I'm sorry Black-kun," She mustered between her laughs. "but that was so cheesy and unlike you!

So, far his plans to leave make this trip unforgettable. Well it will be unforgettable, but not for the reason he intended.

White's laugher finally calmed down by the time the waiter returned. They ordered their dinner and released their Pokémon out of their Poke balls.

"Please don't be mad, I'd never expect you'd pull a stunt like that. The intent was sweet, but the execution was ridiculous."

"Thank you," He replied flatly. "but I really mean it when I say I want to be an appropiate boyfriend," Black cleared his throat and took a box from his pocket. His cheeks reddened again. "As I said, I'm not good at this, so I'll just give this to you. It's a small gift of appreciation I planned this to give it tomorow on the 25th, but screw plans, I've never been much of a planner. So, Merry Christmas and thank you for choosing someone like me."

White took the box and opened it, staring at a delicate necklace. It was shaped like a G Major and had a beautiful azure stone at the centre. She wasn't sure what stone it was, but it definitely did not look cheap.

She took the jewelry from its box, inspecting it carefully before returning her gaze to her boyfriend who was watching her expectantly. A bashful small smirk was plastered on his face as their eyes met.

White got up and closed the distance between them, trapping Black in an embrace. "It's beautiful, thank you very much!"

Black returned her hug. "Merry early Christmas," He muttered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas," She answered back. The girl cupped her boyfriend's cheeks, gazing deeply in his eyes before she pressed her lips against his.

He may not be good at planning, or at being a model boyfriend, but at least this trip appears to be starting out good and he will make sure it'll stay that way.


End file.
